COMPREHENSIVE GENOMICS SHARED RESOURCE PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Comprehensive Genomics is integral to understanding the molecular pathophysiology of cancer and the discovery of improved diagnostics and treatments. The Comprehensive Genomics shared resource (Genomics) of Rutgers Cancer Institute of New Jersey (CINJ) is an Institutionally managed shared resource whose purpose is to provide centralized, high quality, cost-effective cutting edge genomic analyses of cells and tissues. This shared resource has been greatly expanded over the last grant period and now resides within the Rutgers University Cell and DNA Repository (RUCDR-Infinite Biologics) and includes a large suite of next-generation sequencing technologies. This reorganization allowed CINJ to address the suggestion to develop next- generation sequencing capabilities by leveraging the significant resources and instrumentation available at RUCDR to serve the needs of Cancer Center investigators. The two highly trained and experienced CINJ staff members remain with the shared resource and now work within RUCDR, dedicated to serving the needs of Cancer Center members. Both staff members report to the Co-Directors, provide local consultation services, and arrange for seamless sample transfer. RUCDR is home to state-of-the-art biosample-processing instrumentation, robotic workflows (including a fully automated robotics facility for sample handling from nucleic acid extraction to sequencing), integrated quality control, and a suite of sequencing platforms. Sequencing data is transmitted back to investigators either on flash drives or electronically, usually in coordination with the Biomedical Informatics shared resource.